The present invention generally relates to a measuring device and particularly relates to a body weight measuring device for one or more users. The present invention more particularly relates to a Wi-Fi enabled advanced and accurate body weight measuring device for storing the measured weight readings in a server.
The weight of a person is generally referred to as a body weight of the person. Scientifically, a weight of any object is the total mass of the object and an effect of gravity on the object. The unit of weight may for example be kilograms (kg), pounds (lb.), or stones (st).
There are number of devices available at present, to measure the weight of an object of different sizes and shapes. In hospitals, a doctor uses a medical weight measuring device to measure a weight of the patient for analysis. Jewelers use milligram scales to measure a weight of gold, silver and other delicate ornaments. Chemists and druggists use analytical scales to measure the weight of chemical powders to a very high degree of precision. There are different scales used for different purposes.
One of the prior art methods provide a system for measuring a weight of a user that does not provide accuracy of weight measurement when the user is not able to stand still on the weighing device (for example, due to old age problems or some disease). Another prior method provides a digital display screen with memory for different users, but does not provide a given user an easy way of uniquely identifying themselves.
Hence, there may be need for a weighing device with an easily readable digital display screen along with alphanumeric readings optionally including decimal points for the measured reading. Further there may be a need to provide a weighing device with configurable buttons and a memory to facilitate a plurality users to store and process the past and the current weight readings in a single weighing device. There may also be a need to assess the stability of a user when the weight over the weighing device fluctuates. Still further there may be a need for a weighing device to store measured readings as well as user details in a server via a wireless connection (for example, a Wi-Fi connection).
The abovementioned shortcomings, disadvantages and problems are addressed herein and which will be understood by reading and studying the following specification.